Jealous Barbara Jean
by daisydukesnumber1fan
Summary: Reba and Brock go and enter a dance off. Something happens and Barbara Jean gets jealous! Now she wants a divorce!


**I posted this on Extreme when I first wrote it. Apparently, it was one of the very first Brock and Reba stories put up there!!!**

**Scene 1**

**(Reba is in her room with a Loretta Lynn cd in and she's singing as loud as she can. She is also dancing Just then, Cheyenne walks in) **

**Cheyenne: MOM! WHAT are you doing?**

**Reba: Oh, hi Cheyenne, i didnt know anybody was home!**

**Cheyenne: Mom, you can be so embarrasing sometimes!**

**Reba: Now, Cheyenne, I'm in the house. What difference does it make?**

**Cheyenne: Well, what if one of my friends came over? What if one of KYRA'S friends came over? I mean, really mom, if somebody DID see you, word would get around, and then I would be the laughing stock of all the girls my age! And Kyra, her friends would never let her live it down!**

**Reba: Since when do you care about Kyra?**

**Cheyenne: Since she punched a guy at the mall for hitting on me.**

**Reba: WHAT? Cheyenne, did she get in trouble? Are you alright?**

**Cheyenne: Yeah, I'm alright, but she's not allowed to go back to the shoe section at the mall. Thats got to be torture!**

**(Kyra walks in)**

**Kyra: Actually, its no big deal! That guy had no right to do that to you. He's ugly, and he was trying to touch you, the dirty pervert. I had to do something! Besides, what was going on up here?**

**Cheyenne: Mom was dancing up here!**

**Kyra: Cool. see you go at it!**

**Reba: Well I was actually dancing with an invisible person. I need somebody to dance with to make it look good. Cheyenne, come here. We are going to do a waltz.**

**Kyra: Mom, Cheyenne cant waltz. But I can, let me do it with you.**

**Cheyenne: Kyra, is there something wrong with you? First you stick up for me, now you want to DANCE with MOM?**

**Kyra: I've seen her dance with dad. She really isnt half bad. By the way, mom, there is a dancing contest coming up in a few weeks, I was thinking maybe you and Dad could enter it together. Just for fun. The prize is $2,000. It would be really cool.**

**Reba: Well, I dont know Kyra, its not the best think for me to do, i dont think. Your father might not want to do it.**

**Kyra: I asked him first about it, he said if you wanted to try it out, he'd dance with you.**

**Reba: Ok, let me call him about it. Lets see what he says.**

**Scene 2**

**(downstairs, Reba is talking to Brock on the phone)**

**Reba: Hey Brock. Kyra meantioned a dancing contest to me, and she said you said you wouldnt mind entering with me. Well I know that Barbara Jean would want to do it instead. Why not do it with her? Oh she cant dance? HA! Well what do you say about entering it with me? Really? Great. How about we practice at the gym at the high school, if they'll let us. Oh, and Brock? Dont forget that if you tell Barbara Jean, that she cannot enter with you at all. She cant distract us in any way. Ok. So we agree. Great. Bye.**

**(Hangs up phone and looks at Kyra.)**

**Reba: Ok, Kyra, we have decided to enter it together. Great idea by the way, maybe Barbara Jean will leave me alone after this!**

**Kyra: Yeah, like thats ever gonna happen.**

**(Over at Brocks house)**

**Barbara Jean: Who was on the phone, honey?**

**Brock: That was Reba. We're entering a dancing contest.**

**Barbara Jean: Well I was wanting to enter one with you! The one at the new dance place.**

**Brock: Well, Reba asked first. Sorry.**

**Barbara Jean: Well you can back out of it and dance with me, cant you?**

**Brock: No Barbara Jean, I cant. I'm sorry. But I already told Reba that I would dance with her.**

**Barbara Jean: But those dance contests are for couples who are either dating or married!**

**Brock: Theres no rule saying that.**

**Barbara Jean: Well, I'm sure you'll change your mind!**

**Brock: Well...actually no I won't. I can't just back out on Reba like that.**

**Barbara Jean: (whinning) Well, why not? I wanna dance with you.**

**Brock: I just think that Reba and I could win this thing.**

**Barbara Jean: Oh, so you think you couldn't with me? **

**Brock: I didn't say that.**

**Barbara Jean: That's what you mean't. So, what, you think I can't dance?**

**Brock: I never said that either.**

**Barbara Jean: Well, I'll show you I can dance better then Reba. I'm challenging Reba to a dance off. The winner gets to dance with you at the contest. (walk out the door)**

**(Reba's house. Barbara Jean comes in to find Reba sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.)**

**Barbera Jean: Oh, it's on now Reba!**

**Reba: What are you talking about?**

**Barbara Jean: I challenge you to a dance off. The winner dances with Brock at the contest.**

**Reba: Are you nuts?**

**Barbera Jean: I'm serious Reba!**

**Reba: Brock already said he's dancing with ME at the contest!**

**Barbara Jean: Well, I'm gonna show him that he picked the wrong gal! Unless you're scared Reba. **

**Reba: Now, why would I be scared.**

**Barbara Jean: Cause I'm better then you. (starts to dance a little)**

**Reba: There's no way you're better then me.**

**Barbara Jean: Then prove it!**

**Reba: Ok, I will. Lets go!**

**(They both run off into the living room, where Reba grabs a radio and sits it on the banister) **

**Reba: (yelling up the stairs) Hey, kids, come down here!**

**(Chyanne, Van, Kyra, and Jake come running down the stairs)**

**Chyanne: What's wrong?**

**Reba: Nothing's wrong. BJ and I are havin' a dance off and you're the judges.**

**Kyra: This can't be good.**

**(Reba turns on the radio and "Respect" starts playing. Reba begins to dance really well.)**

**Van: (wispering to Chyanne) She's good.**

**Chyanne: (wispering) Yea, I know.**

**(Reba finishes and Barbara Jean begins to dance. She does a weird dance. Reba has a smerk on her face and nearly begins to laugh as does everyone else. Then Barbara Jean stops as the song ends.)**

**Barbara Jean: So, what do ya think? Who wins?**

**Jake: I say mom wins.**

**Van: I have to agree with Jake.**

**Chyanne: Yea, I go with mom too.**

**Barbara Jean: Kyra?**

**Kyra: Mom wins.**

**Barbara Jean: (upset and a bit angry) Fine, then! Reba gets to dance with Brock! (storms out of the house)**

**Scene 3**

**(At the high school gym are Reba and Brock. They are dancing very well.)**

**Brock: Wow, I havent danced this good in ages! Since Barbara Jean, well I havent danced good at all. She seriously cannot dance.**

**Reba: Well I havent danced at all like this after you. Nobody's wanted to dance with me!**

**Brock: I cant see why they wouldnt.**

**(Brock and Reba start to stare at the other remembering the good old days. Then, Brock looks at Reba, and begins to kiss her Reba pulls back after a minute)**

**Reba: Brock.**

**(Suddenly, theres a sob. Reba looks over at the stands and sees Barbara Jean in the stands. Brock looks over too.)**

**Barbara Jean: So tahts why you wanted to dance with her. (runs out the door)**

**Brock: Barbara Jean!**

**Reba: Thats what you get for kissing me Brock!**

**Brock: Reba, you gotta believe me! That was a mistake right there!**

**Reba: Well it sure wasnt a mistake to Barbara Jean.**

**Brock: I've gotta go after her.**

**Scene 4**

**(Barbara Jean is sitting on the front steps of the school bawling when Brock walks out.) **

Brock: (sitting down beside her) Hey, honey.

Barbara Jean: (angery and still bawling) Why did you kiss Reba!?!

Brock: It was just an accident, Barbara Jean. I didn't mean to.

Barbara Jean: Yea, riiiight, Brock!

Brock: I mean it, Barbara Jean. I just got cought up in reminiscing about old times and it just  
happened. I didn't mean for it to.

Barbara Jean: (whiping her eyes) Are you sure that's really why it happened?

Brock: Yes, I'm sure, honey.

Barbara Jean: Brock, I want you to be honest with me here. Do you still have feelings for Reba?

Brock: I love you Barbara Jean. All of the feelings I had for Reba are gone now. They've been gone.

Barbara Jean: Are you sure? 'Cause I can't be with you if you still have feelings for Reba. That wouldn't be fair to either of us.

Brock: I'm sure, honey. All the feelings I had for Reba are history now.

Barbara Jean: (gives Brock a hug) Ok. I love you.

Brock: I love you too honey.

(They walk back into the gym.)

Reba: Is everything ok now?

Barbara Jean: Yea, Brock told me he didn't mean to.

Reba: Good, I'm glad that's settled. Let's get back to dancing so we can win this thing.

Brock: Ok.

(They start dancing again.)

**Barbara Jean: No Brock.**

**Brock: What are you talking about Barbara Jean?**

**Barbara Jean: If you really dont have any more feelings for Reba, then you'll not do the dance contest.**

**Brock/Reba: What?**

**Brock: I cant do that Barbara Jean! I made a commitment!**

**Reba: Barbara Jean, just because we're dancing dosent mean we're in LOVE or anything!**

**Brock: Look, Barbara Jean, I do love Reba-**

**Barbara Jean (interupting): I knew it!**

**Brock: Let me finish! But, I'm not IN love. Its just one of those things that happens when you get divirced and dont hate eachothers guts. I will always care for Reba. But not in the same way I care for you.**

**Barbara Jean: Yeah. Sure. Brock, I refuse to talk to you! Until the dance contest is over, you will not see or hear from me or Henry. Same to you Reba. Oh, and you wont hear from Broq either. (storms off)**

**Reba: Brock, you dont have to do that for me. If she dosent like the fact that we're doing the dance contest, then thats fine. ANd why dont you stay in the guest room for a while, so that Barbara Jean can gather her thoughts.**

**Brock: Thanks Reba. I'll movein there tonight.**

**Reba: Dont bring too much stuff, just enough clothes for a few days. Thats really all you'll need.**

**Brock: Thanks again Reba. You're being a ral sport about this.**

**(Reba's house that night. Chyanne's comming downstairs as Brock walks in with his bags.) **

Chyanne: What's going on? Why's dad here with his bags?

Reba: He's going to stay here in the guest room for a few days. He had a fight with Barbara Jean.

Chyanne: What happened?

Brock: She got upset over Reba and me dancing together.

Chyanne: (surprised) She kicked you out because you guys were dancing? That's a bit drastic isn't it?

Reba: Yea, well, that's Barbara Jean for you.

Chyanne: I can't believe that's the only reason. Did something else happen?

Reba: Well, your dad kissed me.

Brock: It was an accident.

Chyanne: How do you accidently kiss someone?

Brock: We were reminiscing and it just sort of happened.

Chyanne: Dad, do you still have feelings for mom?

Brock: No, I don't Chyanne.

Chyanne: Then why else would you kiss her?

Brock: Like I said, it jsut sort of happened. I got caught up in the old memories and it happened.

Chyanne: Old memories or old feelings?

Brock: I need to go get my stuff into the guest room. (walks upstairs)

(Reba's kitchen. Chyanne's getting a bottled water out of the fridge when Kyra walks in.)

Kyra: Hey, Chyanne, have you seen dad? He didn't come home last night.

Chyanne: Yea, he's here. He stayed in the guestroom.

Kyra: (shocked) Why? What happened?

Chyanne: He kissed mom at the contest.

Kyra: What'd he do that for?

Chyanne: He still has feelings for mom.

Kyra: (shocked) No way!

Chyanne: Yea, Kyra, he does. I asked him about it last night and he ran off. He wouldn't answer me, so he obviously does.

Kyra: Oh my gosh!

**Cheyenne: Yeah I know! Its amazing. I wonder how long this has been going on?**

**Kyra: Well lets not interfere, and let Dad and Mom get back together slowley. **

**Cheyenne: Are you kidding? I'm gonna help them get back together! In small ways though.**

**Kyra: HA! You? Small? Thats a laugh. Besides, lets not let mom hear about htis. If she catches wind of this we'll be in some kind of trouble**

**Reba: What shouldnt you let mom hear?**

**Cheyenne: Ahhh, nothing! Nothing important.**

**Reba: Well it must be pretty important if you dont want me to find out.**

**Kyra: Cheyenne says Dad still has feelings for you.**

**Brock (walking in): I am telling you, I dont have those kind of feelings for your mom.**

**Reba (sighing): Kyra, go get Barbara Jean, Brock you sit in thew living room and STAY until Barbara Jean comes in. And after she comes in too. I dont want you two walking away in a fight. Nobody in this family walks away mad.**

**Kyra: Since when?**

**Reba: Since now. Kyra, go get Barbara Jean.**

**Reba's living room. Kyra and BJ walk in. Kyra sits on the couch beside Chyanne and BJ sits in a chair.) **

Reba: We've got to talk about this and settle it once and for all.

Barbara Jean: Brock still has feelings for you, Reba, and as long as he does we can't work things out.

Brock: Like I've been telling everyone, I don't have feelings like that for Reba anymore.

Chyanne: Then why'd you kiss mom?

Brock: I just got caught up in the reminiscing and that's the only reason it happened. It was just a mistake.

Barbara Jean: Well, if that's so true, then why'd you bring your stuff over here and stay with Reba?

Brock: Reba invited me to stay in the guest room so you could have a chance to cool off and gather your thoughts.

Barbara Jean: But, you were too eager to accept. That has to mean something.

Brock: I just wanted to let you have some space and time to get your thoughts straight. (walks over to Barbara Jean, grabs her hands in his, and looks into her eyes) I want this to all be behind us, so we can move on with our lives, honey.

Barbara Jean: I do too Brock, But I just don't know if I can believe you.

Brock: Well, all I have is my honest word, but I guess that isn't good enough for everyone, since no one will believe me.

**Reba: I believe him. Listen Barbara Jean! This has GOT to end! It was one mistake. One that Brock is very sorry for, and I had a part in it too, I got caught up too. SO I know that it was just reminising.**

**Barbara Jean: You two go and get married, Brock, I want a DIVORCE!**

**Reba: No, Barbera Jean. I'm not going back with Brock. **

Barbara Jean: You might as well, Reba. He still loves you.

Brock: (looks into Barbara Jean's eyes) I'm giving you my honest word Barbara Jean that I'm not in love with Reba anymore.

Barbara Jean: I don't know Brock. (pauses) I saw how you were looking at Reba just before you kissed her. You looked at her with such love.

Reba: He was just caught up in the old times. He was looking at me like he was spaced and reliving old memories, not like he was in love with me!

Barbara Jean: Well...maybe he was.

Brock: I was, that's the only way I was looking at her. Those feelings aren't there anymore. I love you, Barbara Jean!

Barbara Jean: I know you do, but I have to be sure that you aren't still in love with Reba too. I can't be with you if you are. That wouldn't be fair to either of us.

**Reba: Ok, so what do you suggest we do?**

**Barbara Jean: Brock, drop out of the dance contest.**

**Brock: But Barbara Jean!**

**Barbara Jean: Brock. If you love me, then let go of the contest.**

**Brock (sighing): Ok. I'll do it**

**Reba: Now just you wait Brock! You and I are entered in this together!**

**Brock (sighing): Reba, this was a long time ago, but do you remember a few weeks after we met? You got jealous when I was hanging around Cindy Roberts, because I was supposed to be square dancing with you, and instead I made plans with her to tango?**

**Reba: Yes.**

**Brock: And then you caught us both drunk out of our minds, and making out and then you never wanted to speak to me again?**

**Reba: Yes. **

**Brock: Well lets pretend you are Cindy, and Barbara Jean is you.**

**(Reba gives Brock a LOOK)**

**Brock: Come on Reba, its hypothetically!**

**Reba: Ok, I see. Barbara Jean, if you want to go dance with Brock in that contest, go right ahead.**

**Barbara Jean: No, Reba, I dont think so. I think Broick was telling the truth after all. You dance with him. You go BOOGY WOOGY ACROSSS THAT STAGE GIRL!!!**

**Reba: Thanks Barbara Jean.**

**(At the dance contest, Brock and Reba dance through the song gazing into eachothers eyes. When the song is over, there is loud applause and clapping, and Reba and Brock pull apart, and realize they are the only ones left on the floor.)**

**Announcer: And the winner is, Numbers 58 and 59! Brock and Reba Hart!!!!!**

**(Reba and Brock look excitedly into eachothers eyes, and then look over at Barbara Jean. Reba waves her over, and they all hug and dance to the music, Barbara Jean absolutely terrible as usual.)**


End file.
